Daily Quests
The daily quests earn you daily quest points. These are redeemable on the "Daily Quest" tab. The points reset every day, but when you use them, they don't disappear. This sounds confusing, and it is. Once you reach 10 daily points ( ), you can trade them in for the first reward pack. But those ten points are also used in the other claims. For example, with you can claim both the Bronze reward and the Silver reward . There is a maximum of 70 daily points ( ). If you claim all 70 points, you can get all 4 rewards. Most of the rewards are random, with an unfair chance at loudspeakers, but the 70-point reward is allways a raw gemstone. If you're not redeeming your daily points, even if you don't complete them all, you are throwing away free gifts. Just logging on rewards you with the 10-point random gift, if you claim it. Finders Keepers "Finders Keepers" is the first Daily Quest. This requires you to harvest the matured asteroids of a friend. This is where a Corp can be really helpful. If your own asteroids are ready to harvest, announce it first on your Corp Chat channel. Allow a few minutes for your fellow corp members to claim some resources, and then harvest them yourself (don't forget to rebuild your asteroids). Hopefully, your fellow corp members will return the favor, announching that their asteroids are matured and ready for you to claim. Once you harvest the matured resources of 5 friends, you are done. Reward: per item harvested. Total Possible : Collect Your Dues "Collect Your Dues" is the second Daily Quest. Simply harvest your asteroids one time (see the above entry about informing your fellow corp members first). Reward: . Daily Log In "Daily Log In" is the third Daily Quest. Did you log in? You're done! This gets you an amazing 10 daily points, even though it is the absolute easiest daily quest, enough for the first random Daily Quest reward, absolutely free. 'Reward: ' . Helping Hand "Helping Hand" is the next Daily Quest. This requires you to speed up the upgrading or construction of a friend. The trickiest part of this is that the friend needs to be a Facebook friend, as well as a game friend. Once this is done, click on their picture, under the main screen. Now, it will take you to their home base. If they have any buildings under construction or being upgraded, it will list them on the side. Click the "Up" arrow next to the name. Clicking on the building itself does nothing! Do this for five buildings (not five friends, necessarily). 'Reward: ' per building helped. Total Possible : Need for Speed "Need for Speed" is the next Daily Quest. This requires you to speed up one of your own constructions or upgrades. This will require use of either mall points or vouchers. Please note that you do not need to complete the construction/upgrade, but only speed it up, even by a minimal amount. Upgrading a Meteor Star, and then using a single voucher to speed it up, completes the quest. 'Reward: ' . Stockpiling "Stockpiling" is the next Daily Quest, and is another simple one to complete. Visit your Resource Warehouse and "Harvest". Allow it a few seconds to build up some additional resources, and then "Harvest" again. Wait, and "Harvest" a third time. The quantity of the Harvest does not matter (as long as it is not zero). 'Reward: ' per harvest. Total Possible : . Base Construction "Base Construction" is the next Daily Quest, and one that requires a large pool of regular players in your friends list. Click on the "Space Base" button, and then click on the Space Station to get the menu. Select "Enter" to enter your subsidary territory. Now, click through your list of friends to find people who have a glowing yellow wrench next to their name. Click on their name, which then shows their subsidary territory. Click on their Celestial Industrial Base (the center structure), which gives them a wrench. You need to give a wrench (often called "wrenching") to five different friends. 'Reward: ' per building helped. Total Possible : . Voucher Rush "Voucher Rush" is the next Daily quest, and is basically the inverse of "Base Construction". Once your friends visit your Space Station and give you 8 "Wrenches", it takes 24 hours for the wrenches to mature into vouchers. The hardest part can be getting those wrenches. Basically, it takes friends who are regular players, plus announcing to your friends when you need those wrenches. Once the wrenches mature into vouchers , simply harvest them by clicking on your own Celestial Industrial Base, which gets you the vouchers and completes the quest. 'Reward: ' . Donations "Donations" is the next Daily Quest, and the only one that really requires membership in a Corps. Basically, you have to donate 200,000 in resources to your Corp. Click on the "Corps" button, select "My Corps", and then select the "Donations" tab. Another confusing aspect is that you can only donate is stacks of 10,000. So, you need to donate at least 20 "stacks" of 10,000. It does not matter if you donate Metal, HE, or Gold, or any combination of the three. Contributing these 200,000 resources will get help your Corp advance in level, and level increases give you bonuses to harvesting, so it can be very worthwhile to donate! Plus, it makes your Corp leaders happy! 'Reward: ' . Restricted Instances "Restricted Instance" is the last, and potentially hardest, Daily Quest. However, you don't have to BEAT two restricted instances; just attempt them. Create a single-ship fleet, with a common commander, and enter the restricted instance (any level). You can then flee the instance, and it counts towards your daily quest. Note that some people have a problem with completing the instance if they flee too soon. If this happens to you, allow the enemy to kill your ship, which loses (but ends) the restricted instance. Please note that you will likely lose the commander, so send a new, raw, useless common commander. Instead of dismissing crappy commanders (those with mostly C or D grades), use them as Restricted Instance bait. Then, when they are dead, dismiss them. If they survive but get wounded, rinse them off and re-use them in tomorrow's Restricted Instance suicide missions. You need to attempt two of these Restricted Instances, even with a losses. Of course, actually winning these restricted instances also completes the task, and gives experience and potentially awesome rewards. 'Reward: ' per Restricted Instance Entered. (Not Completed) Total Possible : . Rewards Note: Each Resource Box contains . Category:Quests